


Run In

by CloverzBandit



Series: Agents of Splatoon: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alittle Memory Loss, Branding Iron, Emotions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnoshades, Ink as Blood, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other, Past Brainwashing, Past Sedation, Referenced depression, Self-Harm, Triggers, ouchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: Callie comes upon those dread shades and things led to another...
Series: Agents of Splatoon: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Run In

**Author's Note:**

> :P My hand slipped...
> 
> Note: Character Details here- https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Z97DI2jhso4qjg9Fv6DU-Gn2W8ZD7SfQARdpm1gvvOc/edit
> 
> Inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p2jLy7wj5LI&list=RD_czUViQLaOI&index=27

_…_

_What…_

_Where am I?_ Callie slowly gains consciousness, blinking her eyes open. The room was poorly lit, a single light bulb hung in the middle of the ceiling. The room was bare and grey, similar to an interrogation room.

Callie moves her hands to relieve the headache pounding in her head but something restrains her. She looks down to see she was tied to a chair. The implication sank in. She struggled against the chains but to no avail. _“What… What is this? What is going on?”_ She questions frantically, panic welding into her being. Then the door opened, revealing her worst enemy.

 _“Octavio?”_ She says in shock. _He couldn’t have escaped! He is in the snow globe to no longer be a threat! This can’t be happening!_

 _“Well hello, Callie Cuttlefish. Or should I say Agent One.”_ He came forward, a sly look on his face. Like always, he was in his octo form and wearing his signature golden samurai hat and glasses, but his wasabi sticks were hanging from a belt he wore and some ufo-like device making him float.

Callie was speechless, terrified and conflicted. _“I’m guessing you didn’t see anything coming. I suppose no one did. Not even your Agent 3 or Marie saw it coming. You squids are so fun to mess with.” He laughed. “No one can save you from what’s gonna go down. Octolings!”_

Two other octolings ran in, wearing a white lab coat and shades covering their eyes. _“Grab her and take her to the lab. We have work to do.”_ They instantly untied her. Callie fought against them but the Octolings had the upper hand. They quickly sedated and restrained her with cuffs. She tried to turn into her squid form but she was feeling numb and fatigued. 

_“Wait, what are you going to do with me?”_ She asked as they lifted her off the ground and carried her against her will, Octavio followed behind.

_“You’ll find out.”_

In a flash, they restrained her on a table, each of her limbs cuffed down. She tried fighting but her body was giving up, tired from whatever they gave her. So she called out for help to someone. But none heard. Octavio came forward with a pair of sunglasses, the frames pixelated. _“Hold still, this will only take a second.”_ He set the pair on Callie’s nose, putting them on. She closed her eyes tight, out of fear and tiredness. She could see light flashing under her eyelids.

 _“Oh sweet, enthusiastic, Callie. You're only denying the inevitable. Can’t you see no is coming for you? Marie has always been the superior Squid Sister. You are not equal to her,”_ another voice taunted.

Callie grunted through her daze. _“You're wrong!”_

 _“Oh, really? Then why did she not make time for you? Why did she distance herself from you?”_ a different voice questioned.

She faltered. _“W-we are idols. It’s hard to make time.”_ She mumbled. 

_“I’m sure it is, but have you ever thought that she might not want to see you? You don’t even know how to interact with each other anymore.”_ She heard laughter mocking her, not sure who was talking anymore. _Was that the Octolings or just me?_

She remained silent, not finding an excuse. _That isn’t necessarily a lie…_ The lights from the glasses were more noticeable now. More tempting to look at and just give into it.

_“Face the facts. You’re not needed there anymore. But here… We guarantee that your time here is valuable. You're just what we need Callie.”_

_They might be right…_ She shook her head. _“No...This is wrong…”_ She struggled, trying to just get out somehow.

Octavio put a tentacle under her chin, tilting her head up. _“Hear me out. Open your eyes. You don’t need to think about all your worries. You're safe here, under my protection. They won’t be a problem anymore.”_

_Don’t listen to him!_

_But isn’t he right? There's nothing left for you back there._

_He’s DJ Octavio! He's messing with your head!_

_“N-no… I won’t.”_ She grunted.

_I’m so tired..._

Octavio groaned, annoyed. _“Fine… Let’s do this the hard way. Kip, Lin, start the Trance operation.”_

 _“Yes sir.”_ They said in unison.

In an instant, the light from the glasses flashed intensely, making her eyes relax, about to open. She yelled out, body rocking against the table beneath her. Everything felt like it was on fire.

_Is this really happening? Is this some sick fever dream? I’m so tired of this. Why should I keep going? I’m no Idol. I’m just a fraud on the news, making everyone’s day brighter by smiling at the camera. I can’t do this anymore..._

Then, her eyes opened, seeing all kinds of color fill her vision. The sight was so intoxicating... _“M-Maire…,”_ She let out in a struggle, feeling her mind giving up on her. _“I-I’m s-sorry…”_

 _“Let someone pilot for a while. Just sit back and relax,”_ The intensity of the lights kicked into overdrive as the flashing patterns assaulted her vision. She screamed weakly, feeling it worm its way into her mind, plaguing her senses. _“And enjoy that show.”_

Through all of this, it hurt but at the same time, felt satisfying in a sickening way. Panting, her body relaxes against the table. 

She felt hollow, tired, not herself. Everything from before was distant. Her mind was completely blank. Her breathing evened out, caught between asleep and wake.

Then a voice rang out. _“Callie, awaken.”_ Without even lifting a finger, she unconsciously stood up; being released from her confines before. _“Sup, Callie. I’m DJ Octavio. You can call me DJ. You are to assist me in my work. You in?”_ Her so-called master spoke.

Callie smiled devilishly. _“You got it DJ.”_

-

 **_Present_ ***

That scene played in her mind as she stared down at her pair of hypnoshades. She was just rummaging through her closet when she came upon them in a shoebox. 

Her body was trembling in fear… and something else. Her head pounded. She put both hands on her head, eyes closing tight and bending over. It was like a very loud speaker was blasting sound on max volume and she had to cover her ears. There was this voice at the back of her head, mumbling something. But she knew the voice all too well. She grunted as she tried to fight against it. “No...Stop…” she said through gritted teeth. 

_Put them on._

_Put them on!_

_PUT THEM ON!_

_PUTTHEMON!_

Without even knowing, she released one of her hands out and snatched the glasses, practically slapped them on her face. Her eyes opened in shock, seeing the familiar lights and patterns in front of her.

She fell on her back and trying to get up off the floor in a panic, all the while trying to get her hands to take the shades off. But some force was preventing her. “N-no! Marie-'' she tried to call for help but the lights were taking effect. She grunted in pain, her mind scattered as opposing sides tried to take control. She stumbled around her room like a wounded animal. 

Then, she relaxed. Her body froze in place. She fell on her side, waiting for something. She was trapped in a limbo. All she could focus on was the hypnotic colors and patterns in front of her.

-

Marie was coming home from a long day's work of patrol, wearing her Agent Two disguise and her charger over her shoulder. Though, she wasn’t alone. Agent Four accompanied her home, helping to carry a box of files and scrolls that were just hanging in the cabin. Marie sighed, turning the key with her free hand and walked inside, Four followed, wearing her hero gear and Dualies hanging from her belt.

“Jeez Marie,” Four pouted, “why do you need all this stuff here in the first place?” Marie continues to walk across the floor, putting her keys on a desk and charger leaning against it. 

“So I can do some research here. And don’t whine about it when you volunteered to walk me home. So why not get some help on moving some papers around.” She answered back. “You can put it down by the door.”

She did as told, stretching her arms once they were free. “I’m just messing with you. Nothing like some extra work from my idol friend.” Four made her way to the kitchen and sat on the bar stole, leaning back like she owned the place.

Marie sighed in annoyance. “Whatever,” she paused, “Wait, where is Callie?” Her demeanor changed as she inspected the room.

“Maybe she’s in her room?” 

“Yeah, right. She is usually watching TV at this time though.” She said worriedly, walking to Callie’s closed door. She knocked “Hey Callie? You in there?”

No response. Four got up from her seat and put herself beside Marie, her hands ready to reach for her Dualies.

“Callie, I’m coming in.” Marie turned the knob and opened the door. Her jaw dropped at the sight. Four saw her expression and ran forward, Dualies in hand. But her arms slowly lowered, orange eyes wide.

There, laying on her side, was Callie. Her eyes are covered by those Hypnoshades.

“Oh…” Agent Four crept forward, alert to any sudden movements. Marie stood frozen at the doorway, her words caught in her mouth. 

“Callie?”

She flinched. Agent 4 rushed at her, aiming to take the shades off. Then, she was back. Callie caught Four’s arm. Callie looked at Four in the eyes, a glint showing off her eye. Her expression was changing from guilty to stoic, Four noticed. “Marie, she is still in there. Talk to her.” Four stayed in Callie's unpredictable grip, not wanting to hurt her.

Marie thought of what to say, nervous. “Hey Callie, it’s your cousin Marie,” Callie moves her head to look at her. There was a moment, then she saw a tear run down her cheek. “It’s okay,” Marie stepped forward slowly and got on one knee, reaching a handout.

Callie twitched. “I can’t…” she released Four's arm and held her head.

A million things were running through her head. Something saying to attack. Something saying to run. Something saying to kill. Something saying to stop. She was confused who to listen to. _Where is my master?_ Then, it all snapped in place. _Octavio_.

Callie got to her feet and dried the tears off. “You're not my cousin.” Then, she pulled out an ink bomb out of nowhere.

Four took aim with her Dualies, shooting. Aiming to shoot the shades off but Callie dodged. She throws the bomb next to Four. She quickly ran to the door where Marie was backing into the living room. “We need to restrain her.” Marie concluded.

“Right.” Four affirmed, looking around the room. There, on the office desk, were a pair of handcuffs. She ran over to retrieve them but Callie threw another bomb, intercepting the agent. She got out of the way just in time. Her ears rung for a second and enemy ink stinging her form. “Marie!” She shouted, signaling for her to do something.

-

Callie was losing herself, she knew that much. It was terrifying but felt right at the same time. It was warm and safe here. No worries or thinking of what to do. It was nice. She let her unconscious body do whatever it was doing. She couldn’t stop it if she tried. Why fight if it was a worthless struggle? She was so tired anyway.

Then she felt someone on her, her arms trying to get away. Shouting was heard. It was all muffled, like she was underwater. It sounded familiar and curious to listen but her conscious wasn't letting her. So she just went with it.

_No... this isn’t right._

Her head hurt with that thought. Now the outside noises were underwater then auditable, flickering on and off. 

Her body was struggling against something but couldn’t seem to break free, she noticed.

A weight was lifted off her face. The colors were gone. She closed her eyes, wanting the colors to guide her again. Her head was pounding more intense, longing the feeling.

“Give back...Want them back…” she mumbled in her conflicted mind.

“No, Callie. Those shades are bad. Calm down a moment. Just take a breather.”

She didn’t realize she was hyperventilating. She followed their instructions, coming down from the feeling. Then sadness and guilt made its way to her brain, now aware of the situation.

She bolted upright, eyes panicked. Her breath got caught in her throat when arms wrapped around her. She recognized it to be Marie. She buried her face in her shoulder, the cuffs behind her back preventing her from hugging her back. “M-Marie… I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I-it...there was this force just making me-“

“No, Cal. It’s okay. This wasn’t your fault.” Marie shot back. Callie began to cry softly into her cousin until Four joined in the hug. 

“You guys are so precious.” Four added.

“Can’t forget about you, Clover,” Marie said, rolling eyes but a smile surfacing her face.

After that, Four happily released her from her restraints. Marie went to the other room to deal with the broke Hypnoshades. She rubs her wrists, feeling a new set of emotions filling her. She could feel pressure on all her limbs and the chill of metal on her back. A shiver ran up her body and her head pounded, reminding her of the headache. Agent Four gently held her shoulder. 

“You alright Cal?” the younger squid asked, concern showing on her face. Callie looked at Four and sighed.

“Just my head.”

“Wanna sit down?” 

Callie sat in a ball, hugging herself, as Four sat at her side. Marie joined in and put an arm over her protectively. She leaned into Marie’s touch. “I can’t help but feel guilty about all of this. I don’t know what happened. I was just finding my beanie and came across it in my closet. The next thing I know I’m gone again…”

Four hummed, “Maybe Octavio gave you an order to put the shades on if you see them?” she thought out loud.

Marie nodded, grumbling. “It’s possible. I wouldn’t be surprised if he did that.” There was a pause. “Do you remember anything?”

Callie hesitates, remembering the Octarians putting them on. The sedation. The restraints again. All making her defenseless.

Marie feels the finch. “You don’t have to tell us. We are just curious.”

“Yeah,” Four adds in, “I know it’s hard to tell someone about something personal as this.”

Marie looked to Four, a questioning look on her face. She gave a look back to assure her that it’s no concern.

“Those cuffs… they just remind me of the first time they put the shades on me.” Callie leaked, moving a hand to try and relieve her headache.

Marie was a little shocked at that answer and her old forwardness. After the boss fight, Callie was a little distant and didn’t talk about what happened. Not to mention a few times where she had panic attacks and nightmares out of the blue. Other than that, she kept her cheery persona going to the public, though it felt forced and fake. She isn’t the same, but she continues to be as cheery she can be and have fun with her friends.

“The more I think about it, the more my head starts to hurt, so I try not to think about it.” Callie continues, now tense. “If only I was more aware of my surroundings, I wouldn’t have been kidnapped by Octavio's lackeys. I’m an Agent for Cods sake! I should have been on my guard.” She yells, angry at herself.

“Wow, Callie. Don’t say that. You couldn’t have known that was going to happen. Bad things come on a normal day out of nowhere.” Four voices.

“Yeah, no one saw it coming,” Marie adds in.

Callie deflates, tired of talking. “I guess you're right.” 

After an hour, she didn’t have her headache after dinner, which was a pizza Marie ordered on the way here. Four left a while ago now, knowing the two needed privacy and it was getting late.

“I’m not tired,” Callie says as she reminds on the coach they all were eating on and making small talk at. Marie, suggesting they should get to bed, stopped in her tracks. Callie could tell she was thinking of what to do. Then she smiled.

“Would you like to watch a movie together?”

She nodded. “I’d like that.”

The two got situated. Marie was leaning against the armrest at the end, remote in hand. Callie leaned herself against her side and the other squid’s arm wrapped around her like a very loose headlock. The dark-haired squid didn’t like it at first but got comfortable in her secure hold.

“What do you wanna watch?” Marie asked, struggling to find something interesting. Callie pondered, humming.

“Why don’t we watch Lio and Stitch again?”

“Why not.” She shrugged.

She searched for the title and began the movie.

-

Before long, Callie was asleep, using Marie as a body pillow. The movie was wrapping up but Marie's gaze was fixed on Callie. 

She was a sleep hugger. It annoyed her sometimes but it’s helped Callie and herself at times. Marie felt lonely sometimes and had intrusive thoughts of her own, but they would always vanish when Callie was at her side. And, when she went missing, she realized she took Callie’s presence for granted. 

Marie felt like she was nothing without her best friend, her cousin, the other half of the Squid Sisters. She didn’t let it show to anyone though. Well, except for when she came clean to Agent Four for not only saving the Great Zapfish, but to save Callie as well. She kept focused on the task at hand, putting her emotion on the side. Though, if she was to admit, it was hard to carry.

She felt guilty for dragging Clover, Agent Four, into her family drama. Although, she would always say she was fine with it, despite all the times she got hurt. Luckily, she had three re-spawns. These days, Clover was close to Brook’s, Agent Three’s, skill level. However, Clover is more animated than Brook was at start to finish. Clover is more close range and Brook is farther range for weapon choice, plus more experience. Brook did act more stoic than usual after the metro, except for dire situations… 

Now that Callie has been back for around a month, Marie was now Callie’s support more than not. The brainwashing still was over her head, reminding her of things she would rather not see again in her dreams. Really nasty reminders too. Almost every night, Callie would sneak in her bed for company. Most of the time, she was unaware until she woke up with her there or hearing the door open or close vaguely; since she was an early bird. 

But as of right now, all that was in the past and nothing can change it. 

_But if only I was there on her way to the train. If only I put more effort to see her. If only I hadn’t won the Splatfest and became more popular._

Marie sighed, shaking those thoughts away. She was relieved she fell asleep peacefully this time... She shut off the TV and carried her sleeping cousin to the separate room from hers. “‘Night Cal.”

-

Marie was in the dark void of sleep, oblivious to the noise coming from across the hall. 

Meanwhile, on Callies end… She was far from a peaceful sleep. Well, she was having a peaceful sleep at first, but her imagination turned sour. It happened slowly, from changing the setting to Octo Canyon in the cabin to an underground city at a table. She was playing some game, cards?, with Marie and Four. Everything was calm but once she lost to Marie, they’re expression became disappointed and their chairs were backing away without anything moving it, their forms were frozen in time. Then, they disappeared in the distance. 

She heard footsteps tap on concrete. Octavio’s voice mocking her _“No one is around to care. They are lying to you. They don’t need you. You are just in their way. They were never your friends.”_

She turned to them, the underground switching to that dreaded lab and she was suddenly on the table, restrained once again. Octavio’s eyes glowed in the distance in the shadows in front of her. One of the two octolings holding a branding iron, the shape of an octo form and purple-pink ink to add color on the flat. The other was holding a blow torch. They both wore masks and gloves. The two stopped, the octoling held out the brand iron away from them and Callie. The other aimed the blow torch and the fire made the octo branding iron heat up and soon glowed purple-pink with a red tint. The blow torch octoling moved closer to her, pulling out a white wipe smelling of vinegar. Callie realizes she was just wearing a black bra and short shorts. As they wiped down her the left of her stomach, the brand iron was at the right temperature. 

_Shit shit shit! No this!_

The blow torch octoling quickly turn the device off and ran at Callie, holding a cloth to her mouth. She started to panic but the cloth muffed her protests and made her groggy. The octoling held out the branding iron just inches from her skin, feeling the heat waves already burning her.

She closed her eyes, screamed as the 500-degree fahrenheit surface connected with her skin. It was so painful she felt her vision darken.

_It burned_

_It burned._

_It burned!_

_IT BURNED!_

_“IT BURNS!”_ Callie bolted awake with a scream, panicked and hyperventilating. Her shaking hands lifted her shirt, revealing her octo tattoo. She grumbled, feeling it sting and throbbing all over again. _Get it off!_ Her mind screamed. She got to her feet and sprinted to the door, to the end of the hallway, and into the bathroom. She rummaged through the cabinets, finding anything that would make the mark go away.

-

Marie was becoming more aware of the outside world. Her ear twitched to some sound coming from somewhere in the house. Her brows furrowed. _In the house…?_ Her eyes snapped open. She was on her feet in an instant, her agent instincts kicking in. She grabbed her charger and stopped at her door, putting an ear to the door to check her exit. 

She heard sniffs and rough breathing like they were crying. _Callie._ She leaned her charger on her wall and opened the door. She turned her head to see the bathroom lights on from the cracked door, the sound coming within it. She slowly crept to the door, not wanting to scare her further. She slowly cracked the door open. And her hearts dropped. 

Callie was kneeling on the floor, her tattoo facing Marie and her head turned the other way, her nails digging into her tattoo; Her shirt was thrown to the side, leaving her bra. It was red around and on it from the scratching, some of her dark purple blood slowly dropped down from it. A cloth was laying next to her, looking wet and having some of her ink on it as well.

Marie took a breath in and out, coming in and went on her knees in front of her. Callie looked like she was in pain, physically and mentally.

“Cal,” She said in the calmest voice she could muster. She flinched, stopping her scratching and opening her teary eyes. She kept her gaze on the sink’s bottom drawer. “What are you doing?”

Callie inhaled sharply. “I-It won’t come off. I-It hurts, Marie.”

_I should have accompanied her in bed. I should have known that she would have a nightmare after putting the Hypnoshades on. Stupid, stupid._

_Not the time, Marie._

“Hey, look at me,” Marie grabbed the cloth in one hand and offered the other to her cousin.

Callie let out shaky breaths, moving her arms to wipe the tears off her face with a sniff escaping her lips. She flinched at the leftover ink staring back at her on her fingers. She was coming to her senses. She finally turned to look at Marie, looking as if she was going to start crying again. Then, she looked at the offered hand. She made a somber smile and took her hand, even if she had some ink on them.

Holding Marie’s hand made Callie feel a lot better, Marie gathered. She placed her other hand on top, cloth included. “Everything is alright, Callie. I’m here.” Callie continued to look at their conjoined hands, squeezing it. “Let's clean you up, okay?” 

She nodded in response.

The green squid knew she was embarrassed, like all the other times she would comfort the other squid. Marie made her sit on the toilet and told her to stay still as she cleaned up the ink from her abused tattoo and put medicine on it, covering the whole tattoo with a wrap-around bandage. Luckily, it wasn't deep. There would only be splotches of scabs as an end result. She only put the bandage on to prevent her from itching it in the future, seeing the reminder, and to keep the medicine on.

“I’m sorry,” Callie blurted out once Marie stood up to stretch her limbs. She brought her arms to her sides again, looking confused at the apology. If anything, she was sorry that she did not accompany her in bed after that incident. “I didn’t mean for you to wake up and see me like this,” She grumbled in frustration, “I just had another stupid nightmare...” her head was bowed in shame. It was true Marie did like to have more sleep than what was healthy, but she would drop anything if her best friend was hurting.

“Don't say that. You're more important to me than my beauty rest, Callie. I don’t want you to suffer through this on your own, knowing I’m a few feet away.” 

She looked up at her, surprised at her caring words coming from the sarcastic and grumpy squid she was. She let out a choked laugh, standing up. “That’s uncharacteristic of you to say.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it.” Marie shot back with her trademark smirk. Though, regardless, she opened her arms, inviting her cousin to a hug. Her glance looking to the side, embarrassed.

Callie’s expression lit up, instantly forgetting what just happened. She tackled her cousin, wrapping her arms around her waist in a loving squeeze. Marie huffed, air leaving her lungs at her tight and sudden grip. “I instantly regret this.”

Callie loosened her strength. “No you don't, you big softy.”

Marie sighed, wrapped her arms over Callie’s shoulders. “Whatever.”

That night Marie’s company helped Callie sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Splatoon fic. And it's my first series... 
> 
> Check out the previous one about Agent 3's shit and the next about Agent 4's shit(TW). (If you are into more depression stuff)
> 
> Fun fact/Note: I love Callie and Marie equally. And NO, I DO NOT SHIP THEM. But if you do, I'm not stopping you cuz I don't officially ship anyone in Splatoon, though I can see why people do. I'm open to any ship as long as it isn't incest and/or abusive.
> 
> Have a good first day of April! (Or April fool's which a normal day for me)


End file.
